


Comfort and Cakes

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bakery AU, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Summary: It's finally here! This is my entry for the 2020 Big Bang!Patton and Logan have been running a bakery together for years. Their lifes takes a turn when they decide to take on some new hires, leading them to explore their own relationship, and form some new ones.Shoutout to my artist,birdsongislandfor the amazing illustrations that they created!! I'm in love with their drawings, and I'm thrilled to have been able to work with them!Special thanks to my beta readers as well,songofechoandmagsnine, thank you both for all your help gettting this fic ready to share!I'm really proud of this, and without further adue, enjoy the story.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Queerplatonic LAMP, Romantic Demus, Romantic Logince
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74
Collections: Storytime! 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:  
> -food  
> -referenced homophobia and transphobia  
> -referenced misgendering  
> -financial issues

Patton hums to himself as he rolls out the dough. He has another date with Virgil tonight, and he can't wait. The bell rings, and Patton follows the sound out to the counter.

“Welcome to—”

The person brings their hands down on the countertop, interrupting Patton’s sentence. “I need a job, and your sign says you’re hiring.”

Patton frowns. “Alriiiight. Do you wanna schedule an interview? I guess since nobody’s here, I could ask you some questions now?” 

The stranger nods. “The sooner the better.”

The commotion draws Logan out of the back office. “Who’s this?” they ask, narrowing their eyes.

“This is...um....” Patton realizes he had never asked the stranger’s name.

“Roman,” the stranger supplies.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Logan says. “I’m Logan...they/them. You?” They lock their gaze with Roman, almost as if daring the other to argue. Logan preferred to let Patton handle the interviews, not being too fond of strangers, but Patton had known Logan long enough to understand that this was their way of testing the new hire.

“Oh, um, he/him today.”

Logan nods, and Patton sees them relax a bit.

"Lo, can you run the counter while I interview him?"

Logan nods again, and Patton leads Roman to a table near the back of the shop.

Patton thinks it over for a moment. “Um...do you have any experience?”

“Nope!” Roman says, blinding smile not faltering.

"None?" Patton tries not to give away his apprehension.

"I worked at a McDonald's in high school?" Roman shrugs.

"That's sorta similar, I guess? Um...why do you want to work here?"

"As I said, I needed a job. And this was the first hiring sign I saw that seemed doable.”

"Are you good at baking?"

Roman frowns. "I haven't done much, so it's a hard maybe."

Patton bites his lip. "Okaaay. I guess you can mostly work the counter then? Since you seem pretty social?”

“I’ll do whatever, as long as it pays the rent.” Roman looks _really_ desperate.

“I guess you’re hired, then? Assuming you don’t have a criminal record or something?”

“Only in some countries,” He says, with a smirk.

Patton frowns. “Um…”

“I’m queer, hon.”

Patton relaxes. “Oh, yeah, me too, I don’t think that’s gonna be an issue.”

“Oh. Good. So, uh, when can I start?”

“Is tomorrow okay?”

"Sure,” Roman smiles.

"Great! I'll, uh, see you then! Oh, can I get your phone number so we can stay in touch?"

Roman nods, grabbing a napkin and scribbling his number across it. "There you go."

Roman stands from the table, and makes his way to the door. "I'll see you around, Pattio."

Patton smiles as he heads back behind the counter.

"We have a new employee!"

“You hired him?” Logan asks incredulously. “You spent under five minutes talking, and just like that, you hire him?”

“He needed a job. We needed employees. Give him a chance?”

Logan huffs. “Fine.”

  
  


Logan clears their throat, pulling Patton out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Patton looks up, meeting their eyes.

“It’s past 5 o’clock.”

Patton brightens immediately. “You still okay closing up?”

Logan nods. “Yeah. Now go, Virgil will get anxious if you're late.”

“Yep, I’m off.” 

Patton unties his apron, pulling it off and hanging it on the hook, waving to Logan as he leaves.

He walks quickly, practically bouncing in his excitement. It’s his third...date(?) with Virgil tonight. Patton smiles to himself as he enters the restaurant, glancing at the clock. Twenty minutes early. Oops.

He pulls out his phone and picks a game to play to pass the time, glancing up at every movement.

Suddenly there’s a tap on his shoulder and he jerks his head up, startled regardless of how attentive he was.

Virgil takes a step back instantly. “Sorry, sorry. I forget how good I am at sneaking around.”

Virgil is dressed for faer usual aesthetic, ripped black jeans and amazing eyeliner included. However, fae’s wearing a rather beat up hoodie, with purple patches in a few spots where Patton presumes the fabric tore completely, instead of the leather jacket fae usually wears out, which is odd, but not entirely out of place.

Patton shakes his head a little, standing. “It’s okay! You wanna go get a table?”

Virgil smiles. “Sure.”

Patton leads faer to a table near one of the windows, pulling out faer chair.

“How chivalrous,” fae teases.

Patton giggles softly, taking his own seat.

Virgil laughs and sits, curling into faerself a little. “So, how was your day?”

“It was good. We’ve finally been getting enough business at the bakery to start hiring new people, our advertisements have gotten us some...interesting people,” Patton laughs a little. “You?”

Virgil gives a small shrug. “Not the worst.”

Patton frowns, noticing something off about Virgil's behavior. "Are you okay?"

Fae shrug again. "I've just…had a lot going on lately, I guess."

"Yeah?" Patton asks, his voice far too soft for Virgil's comfort.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"That dumb sympathetic thing. You sound like my school guidance counselor," Virgil laughs.

"Oh. Sorry. But seriously, do you wanna talk about it?"

"I just…" Virgil trails off. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize!"

"Sorry. I mean—ugh…" Virgil clears faer throat. "I lost my job on Wednesday, because apparently I can't get upset with customers when they misgender me."

"Where does your boss live? I just wanna talk," Patton says, nonchalant.

Virgil laughs. "It's not worth it, I just... I needed that job, ‘cause I needed rent money, and it was covering part of Emmy’s tuition, and I just don't know what I’m gonna do."

"I could hire you at the bakery?" Patton blurts.

"You don't have to! I mean, I’ll figure something out," Virgil says quickly.

"I want to. I enjoy being around you, and we need new employees anyway."

"Oh. I mean, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. When can you start?" Patton smiles brightly.

"As soon as you want me to, I guess?"

"Why don't you come in tomorrow, and I'll show you the ropes. Oh! You can meet Logan too!"

"Oh...yeah." Virgil is...uncertain. Patton talks about Logan a lot, and they seem great, but it feels like a part of Patton's life that Virgil isn't a part of. That fae _shouldn't_ be a part of.

"Hey, I'm sure they'll like you. Honestly, I think I'm too much sunshine for them sometimes. They'll probably be glad to have someone just as cynical around."

Virgil allows faerself to smile. "Yeah, I guess."

"How's ten o'clock tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

Patton smiles, reaching across the table and taking Virgil’s hands. “Now, what do you want to eat? I’m buying.”

“So, this thing with Virgil…” Logan starts.

“Oh...um, yeah, I don’t—I don’t know, about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“You would think it would be less complicated, not having to worry about romantic feelings, but, well…” He sighs.

“What?”

“I want to be with faer the way I am with you,” Patton said, slowly. “I just—I don’t know how to quantify that, or tell faer that, because we’re not just friends, Lo, I— I think it’s different, with us.”

Logan smiles. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Patton says it as if Logan had asked him if the sky was blue, as if they had questioned if the earth was still spinning.

"Oh. I'm glad. I just thought that after the _incident_ , I had been pushing you too far."

Patton shakes his head. "Never."

"Oh. So what _do_ we call this? What we are."

Patton shrugs. "I don't know. Does it really matter?"

"I like labels, Patton," Logan reminds him.

"Then do some research, see if anyone else feels like this, you're good at that."

"I'll look into it."

Patton wraps his arms around Logan, squeezing tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too," Logan murmurs—the first time they've said it since that night—and Patton feels his heart soar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> -internalized ace/arophobia  
> -nonconsensual kissing  
> -swearing

Patton still remembers that night with startling clarity. The night that everything had fallen apart between them. Patton is starting to think that it had to, for them to build what they have now.

_Logan and Patton had settled into a comfortably domestic routine over the past few years. Sharing an apartment together, and then starting the bakery, they were significantly closer than your average friends._

_They had been cuddled on the couch in the living room, some plotless romcom on the TV that they had both ceased paying attention to. Patton was curled into Logan’s side, his head resting on the taller’s shoulder._

_Patton had put his arm around Logan, his fingers reaching up to play with Logan’s curls, and Logan felt the dam break, as they lost the willpower to maintain the carefully kept distance between them and blurted,“Patton? Can I kiss you?”_

_“...Oh.”_

_Patton wasn’t exactly sure how he was supposed to feel. Logan had been his best friend for years, and they were certainly attractive, so by all accounts, Patton should reciprocate the feeling. But something wasn’t quite..._ right _about that._

_“I—um…”_

_Logan’s face fell. “Oh. I suppose it was rather foolish of me to assume you’d reciprocate my feelings. I am sorry if my advances made you uncomfortable.”_

_“I—Logan...I love you a whole lot, but I’m not sure if I feel_ that _way about you.”_

_Logan glanced down, and Patton had known them long enough to tell that they were struggling not to cry._

_“Just—um....give me a minute, okay?” Logan asked, and then they were gone._

_Patton heard the sound of Logan’s door shutting in that all too controlled manner, a sure sign that they were upset._

_Patton buried his head in his hands, forcing back his own tears. He hadn’t meant to disappoint Logan. But the thought of kissing them made something revolt inside Patton’s stomach._

_Was something wrong with him? He loved Logan, so why didn’t he want that? Come to think of it, he had never really felt that way about anyone. People would assume he and Logan were dating, because they were so openly affectionate toward each other, and Patton hadn’t really minded that. In all honesty, it was a good excuse as to why he wasn’t interested in dating anyone else._

_Maybe,_ maybe _Patton could try kissing Logan. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad._

_Patton nodded, swallowing hard. He pushed himself off the couch, and headed towards Logan’s room._

_He raised his hand to knock on the door, before hesitating a moment. He forced himself to take a deep breath, and then rapped his knuckles against the wood twice, forgoing the usual rhythm._

_A few long, long, but also far too short seconds later, Logan opened the door. Their face was tearstained, their eyes red and puffy, and Patton wanted nothing more than to pull them into a tight embrace and never let go._

_“What do you want?” Logan asked, their voice shaky, and Patton felt something inside him crack. He_ never _wanted Logan to feel like this because of something he had done._

_“I want...to give you that kiss you asked for?”_

_Logan sighed. “Patton, are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to just because I can’t keep my stupid emotions in check.”_ _  
__“I want to,” Patton lied, that fake smile that he had perfected over the years clicking into place._

_And then he went up on his tiptoes, ignoring everything in him that was screaming at him to stop over the sound of his pounding heartbeat, and he pressed his lips to Logan’s._

_And then he stumbled backwards, forcing the smile back into place, blinking desperately to keep the tears from spilling over, and valiantly trying to ignore how sick he felt._

_“Pat,” Logan said, reaching to caress Patton’s jaw._

_Patting flinched at the touch, and let out an aborted sob._

_“What’s wrong?” Logan asked, concern filling their voice, and it was too much._

_Patton broke, tears spilling over, his breath coming in hiccuping sobs. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t find the words to tell Logan what was_ wrong _with him._

_“I’m sorry,” Logan whispered._

_Patton shook his head desperately, why couldn’t Logan see that this wasn’t their fault, it was_ Patton’s _. Patton, who couldn’t even kiss someone without breaking down, who felt sick at the sheer idea of it, and Logan,_ Logan _, who thought that it was_ okay? _Logan, who was crying because Patton couldn’t even love them properly, was here trying to say that they were sorry?_

_“I didn’t mean to force you,” Logan said, their voice breaking, and Patton couldn’t stand it._

_“It’s my fault. I’m—I’m broken,” he stuttered out._

_Logan shook their head viciously. “No, you’re not. Look at me, Pat,”_

_Patton tilted his head up. Logan’s face was still streaked with tears, but they didn’t look quite as sad, more...angry._

_“You don’t—you don’t owe me anything. I love you and I don’t want you to be upset, just because you feel like you have to reciprocate. It’s okay.”_

_“It’s not! You—you deserve someone better than me. Someone who can fucking kiss you. Someone who can handle that without having a fucking breakdown.”_

_Logan sighed, wrapping their arms around Patton and guiding them to sit on the edge of the bed. “Patton...I want you in my life. I_ want _you to be my best friend, because I love you. And yeah, maybe I wanted more than that. But not at the price of your happiness.”_

_“What’s wrong with me? Why—why don’t I want to kiss you, and be your boyfriend and all that?”_

_Logan sighed. “Maybe you’re aromantic?”_

_“What’s that?” Patton asked._

_“It means that you don’t experience romantic attraction.”_

_“That’s a thing?” Patton felt himself actually smile._

_“Yes. Have you ever had a crush on anyone?”_

_“No, not—not really,” Patton admitted._

_“Then I think it’s worth looking into. I believe the Q center runs a group for ace and aro people, if you’re interested.”_

_Logan had always been more involved in the community than Patton had, but Patton was surprised, and, well, a little disheartened that he’d never heard the term before. “Okay. You’re not—you’re not mad at me?”_

_Logan shook his head vehemently. “I’m always gonna be here for you, Pat. No matter what.”_

_Patton nodded, and let himself lean against Logan’s side, not even bothering to try and stop himself from crying this time, though he hadn’t the faintest clue why._

_Patton had decided to check out the ace/aro meetups like Logan had suggested. Patton had made a point to arrive a little early, it being his first day, and he followed the signs to the meeting room. It was a standard enough room, though the walls were plastered with pride flags, and queer puns. The whiteboard at the front had two hearts in the asexual and aromantic flag colors, as well as an agenda for the meeting._

_There were a few other people in the room, and as they all appeared a bit more comfortable here, Patton assumed they must be regulars. Patton took the closest available seat, next to a person in ripped black jeans and a dark purple hoodie. They had headphones on, and didn’t appear to be very open to conversation, but that was fine with Patton, he was anxious enough as it was. They were doing something on their phone, and Patton glanced over briefly to see that they were drawing something._

_Over the next few minutes, more people trickled into the room, until there was a group of about 15, and only a few empty chairs left._

_The leader (instructor? Patton wasn’t entirely sure what to call them) was the last to walk into the room._

_“Hello, everyone! I see we have some new faces in the room, so how about we ruin through introductions real quick before we start. I’m Audrey, I use she/her pronouns, and I identify as asexual and demiromantic. Um, we usually go to the left, so how about we switch it up today?”_

_The person next to Patton huffed, pulling their headphones down to loop around their neck. Patton assumed they’d chosen the spot to avoid going first._

_“I’m—I’m Virgil, fae/fa—faer/faers, I’m—I’m—” Fae choked on faer words, leaning over to bury faer face in faer hands, and Patton felt the overwhelming desire to hug faer._

_Fae tried to laugh it off, but faer voice was shaky when fae spoke next. “And I can’t speak, apparently. I’m demi.”_

_Patton smiled warmly in an attempt to convey support. “I’m Patton, he/him, and I guess maybe I’m aromantic? I’m not really sure.”_

_Patton tried to pay attention during the rest of the introductions, but he only remembered a handful of names at the end, and settled for hoping that the rest would come up again._

_They spent the next few minutes doing icebreakers, the standard summer camp stuff that Patton rather enjoyed._

_They spent the rest of the hour discussing a variety of topics, from movies that had recently come out, to homophobic celebrities, to random venting about their personal lives._

_Some people left at the end of the meeting, while others split off into smaller groups and started chatting. Patton stood, hovering awkwardly, not sure if he should stick around or not._

_Virgil was talking with another person with a similar aesthetic. Was it...Elliot, maybe? They said something to faer in a teasing tone, before waving and walking away. Virgil sighed, before brightening faer face and approaching Patton._

_“Um...hi,” fae said._

_“Hello!”_

_“Um....I’m...Virgil? It’s just, my brother’s always saying I should make some more friends, and you looked nice, and, well, I made the mistake of telling Elliot that, and shit, I’m rambling, aren’t I?”_

_Patton smiled. “It’s okay. I’m Patton, it’s nice to meet you!”_

_“Um...would...would you maybe—wanttohangoutsometime?” fae said in a rush._

_Patton gave faer a concerned look. “Sure, kiddo! When are you free?”_

_Virgil choked. “Kiddo?”_

_Patton smiled sheepishly. “I call all my friends that.”_

_“O—oh.”_

_“So, you wanna trade numbers?”_

_“Um...sure.”_

_“Here,” Patton handed his phone over, letting Virgil type in faer number._

Okay, yeah. Some good things definitely came out of that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -anxious thoughts  
> -swearing  
> -implied past abuse  
> -implied nonconsenual touching

Patton looks up and waves when the bell rings. “Hi, Roman! You ready to start?”

Roman smiles, walking over to the counter. “Hey, Patton! And yep!”

“Alright!” Patton hands Roman an apron, printed with the bakery’s logo. “So you have some experience in food service, right?”

“A little.”

“Okay, well, there’s all the standard health and safety protocols, but you’ll be working the counter most of the time so it’s not quite as strict.”

Roman nods, tying the apron behind his back.

“Here, follow me, I’ll give you a tour.” Patton leads Roman behind the counter. “So we try and keep a few of everything we have in stock in the display cases up front, but there should be extras of everything if a customer asks.”

“Alright.”

“So, our cash register’s pretty standard. If it’s acting up, ask Logan, not me, I’m terrible with technology. Um, there’s a sheet here with all the item pricing and codes if you need it, but if you’re here for a while you’ll probably get it memorized.” Patton shows Roman the laminated sheet with pricing.

“We don’t keep too much cash in it, if you need more change, there’s a safe in the back room. You probably won’t be working alone for a while, so you can always ask if you have questions. Any right now?”

Roman shakes his head, glancing around.

“Great! We do serve some drinks here, I assume you can figure out how to pour coffee?”

“I’ll do my best,” Roman says with a laugh.

Patton nods, and leads him through a doorway. “This is our kitchen! Extras of things are kept in that case there, and if you wanna learn how to bake, we can discuss training for that at some point.”

Roman nods. “Sounds good, padre.”

“Padre?”

Roman shrugs. “You just have dad energy.”

“I mean, I guess!” Patton opens another door. “And this is our break room!”

Roman follows him inside.

“Timesheets and keys to things are on the wall by the door, and the fridge and microwave are free to use. I think that’s it, any questions?”

Roman shakes his head.

“Alright! Well then, it’s time for your first shift. Logan and I are here if you have any questions!”

Patton leads him back out front, and begins setting up shop for today.

Roman stands at the counter, fidgeting a little. 

“I have another trainee coming in at ten, so I’ll be busy with that, I assume you can handle everything on your own for a while?”

Roman pales a bit, but nods.

Patton notices this, and gives him a reassuring smile. “You’ll do just fine, I’m sure!”

And things do go fine for the first few hours.

Virgil shows up after a while. Fae’s a little tense around Roman, he notices, but it seems like fae knows Patton fairly well. Then, fae follows Patton into the back, and Roman’s left alone.

Of course, this is when his brother decides to have the _worst_ timing.

Roman knew he had made a mistake telling the literal embodiment of chaos his shift times. Honestly, Roman didn’t even think he would bother to stop by.

Roman’s keeping himself busy re-reading the menu when the bell jingles. Except it’s not a normal customer jingle, and Roman can tell it’s his brother almost instantly—he doesn’t know anyone else who walks through life with the goal of being _that_ annoying.

Roman looks up, sighing softly. At least Remus has his boyfriend with him. Roman doesn’t know what he would do if his twin came in unsupervised.

“Hey, little bro.” Remus reaches across the counter and ruffles Roman’s hair.

Roman scoffs and swats his hand away. “Nice to see you too.”

Virgil does not like new people. So when fae and Patton reenter the main room to find two people there with Roman, fae’s not exactly enthused.

Fae barely tolerated Roman. He’s far too loud and dominating for faer taste. Unfortunately, the man standing across from him seems to be just as bad, with an extra inch or two in height on him as well.

Of course, he had to look up and bound over excitedly the moment he saw Patton and Virgil.

“Hiya, I’m Remus! I’m Roman’s older womb mate!” He extends a hand.

Virgil freezes.

Patton notices Virgil’s discomfort, stepping forward and shaking Remus’s hand. “Hiya, im Patton! I’m the owner! And this is Virgil, another one of our employees.”

The other person steps over from where they’d been chatting with Roman. “Call me Janus. It’s _terrible_ to meet you,” they drawl.

Virgil unconsciously curls into faerself a little bit, trying to resist the fight or flight instinct that took over faer brain at Janus’s voice.

Patton releases Remus’s hand, tilting his head. “Virgil, are you okay?”

Fae freezes, trying to get faer brain to cooperate with talking. “I—I’m uh, fine. Fine.”

Patton frowns. “Can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?”

_Shit shit shit. Fae fucked up, this is it, fae stuttered and ruined it, if fae just kept faer calm and been quiet, everything would have been fine—_

Virgil pales, nodding a little, and Patton leads faer out of the room.

Patton shuts the door to the break room behind them, his expression softening. “Hey, are you okay?”

Virgil looks up, still not meeting his eyes. “Why?”

“You seemed upset, was it too many people? Or did you know them or something?”

Virgil shrugs. “Just...reminded me of someone, but it’s fine.”

Patton tilts his head. “Who?”

“I...can we not talk about this right now, please?” Virgil snaps, then immediately recoils. “Sorry, sorry, please—please don't.—”

“Hey, it's okay,” Patton says soothingly. “You can tell me when you’re ready.”

Virgil nods a little, messing with faer fingers.

“You’re safe here, I promise.”

“Thanks,” Virgil mutters.

“Are you ready to go back out now?” Patton asks softly.

Virgil takes a deep breath, then nods. “Yeah, I think so.”

Patton smiles, holding a hand out for faer.

There's an awkward moment where fae just stares at it, then fae reaches out, and their fingers meet. Patton eagerly leads them back out.

Remus and Roman have returned to 'affectionate' banter, and Janus stands to the side, watching with an amused look on their face.

Patton waves a little, still holding Virgil's hand. "Hi!"

Janus looks up, but the twins are too occupied to even notice. He walks over. "Hey, are you alright?"

Virgil nods a little. "Y—yeah, um... Sorry."

"It's quite alright. It's nice to meet you, Virgil."

The way they say faer name is surprisingly gentle, in comparison to the impression he had already given.

"It's, uh, nice—nice to meet you too"

Janus smiles, but this time it's nowhere near as unnerving. 

Patton smiles too, that smile that Virgil is starting to think is the most beautiful thing ever. "I'm glad you two are getting along!"

"Me too," Virgil says.

"So, can I get you and—Remus, right?—anything?" Patton asks, bouncing a little. 

Janus grimaces. "Coffee, if these two are gonna be like this all afternoon. It might be a good idea for you too"

Patton giggles a little. "One coffee, coming right up! You want anything in it?"

Janus shakes his head. "Just black."

Patton puts the coffee into a to—go cup and hands it over.

"Thank you. What do I owe you?"

Patton shakes his head. "On the house. Uhh, friends and family? First time? I dunno, just don't tell Logan."

Remus perks up, deciding that was more interesting than bothering his brother. "Ooooooooh, are we stealing? I'm down!"

Janus rolls his eyes, putting a few dollars in the tip jar.

Patton smiles. "Thanks! Remus, you want anything?"

Janus puts a hand over Remus's mouth, anticipating that he was about to shout something inedible that would most certainly upset Patton. "He'll take a coffee, too."

Virgil unconsciously steps behind Patton, who squeezes faer hand gently.

Janus brings his hand down, and Virgil searches Remus's eyes for that familiar terror, finding it…completely absent.

Remus is laughing, looking completely at ease, as he berates Janus for the gesture, but there's no malice, no fear.

Virgil finds it strange, at first, but is this normal? To actually take gestures as jokes, and not implied threats? To feel safe like that?

Patton looks at faer. "You okay?"

Virgil nods. "Yeah, I'm good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -food  
> -implied past abuse  
> -anxious thoughts

Logan is sitting at one of the tables, studying. Patton has some soft, quiet music playing as they work. An occasional customer comes in, just often enough to keep them busy, without the stress of rush times. It is, in Virgil’s opinion, kind of a perfect afternoon.

Something about this feels so... _right_ , and it terrifies and exhilarates Virgil at the same time. How much this feels like home.

Logan looks up at the clock. “Patton, your appointment.”

“I know, I know, I’m off,” Patton presses a quick kiss to Logan’s cheek, and breezes out the door.

Logan barely looks up from their textbook. “Let me know if you need help.”

Virgil nods. Fae won’t, probably, this is their slowest time, hence why Patton takes his appointments now. 

Virgil busies faerself with wiping off the countertops. Soon, fae run out of things that need doing, and find faer eyes drawn to Logan.

They’re mouthing the words to keep place as they read, and Virgil’s transfixed. 

Virgil comes to stand behind Logan, glancing at the textbook.

Logan laughs slightly, apparently not as focused as Virgil had thought. "I didn't know you were so interested in astrophysics."

“I’m interested in anything that isn’t counting out the register for a third time.”

Logan smiles softly. “That’s fair. Would you like me to read aloud?”

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“I don’t mind. I do it for Patton all the time.”

Virgil tilts faer head. “Alright.”

Logan starts to read, and Virgil can immediately tell why Patton enjoys this. Logan’s voice is even, soothing, and fae can feel faerself relaxing, letting down faer guard.

Panic spikes in Virgil’s stomach at the thought of that, but fae feels...alright, here. Safe. Fae can’t remember the last time fae felt like that with someone other than faer brother.

Fae realizes abruptly that fae had started crying, and fae hurriedly wipes faer tears before Logan can notice. They don’t, thankfully, or if they do, they choose not to comment.

Virgil is saved by the oven timer going off. Fae goes to check on it, and Logan keeps reading, their voice carrying into the other room.

Fae pulls the batch of cookies out of the oven, and begin the process of transferring them onto a cooling rack.

The rest of the afternoon passes comfortably.

Soon, Patton returns, and smiles brightly when he sees them.

Logan stops reading when they hear him come in.

Patton comes over to the table, kissing Logan's cheek. "How are you two?"

"’M good," Logan says, and Virgil just nods.

"Virgil, it's raining pretty hard out there, do you want to stay for dinner tonight?"

"Um...sure, why not?"

Virgil sends a quick text to faer brother, letting him know that fae'll be home late. Then, fae follows Patton and Logan upstairs, to their apartment.

It's immediately very clear who chose which parts of the decor. It's an odd combination, sleek and modern, but with soft textiles and warm colors.

Logan heads into the kitchen, taking things out of the fridge, and Patton follows, happily chattering away.

Virgil follows them into the kitchen, taking a seat at one of the barstools at the counter. "Do you need any help?"

Logan shakes their head. "I think I'll be alright. But you and Pat could get the table set up?"

Patton goes to get some silverware out of the drawer, and Virgil trails behind awkwardly.

They go through the motions of setting the table, and soon they're seated and eating.

Virgil's filter has apparently decided that it is done for the night, and fae ask a question fae regret almost instantly. "So...are you two, like, together?"

Patton goes pale immediately, and Logan's expression hardens.

"I—not really?" Patton manages.

Virgil just barely the resists the urge to slam faer head into the table. "Sorry, I—I shouldn’t have asked that."

Patton shrugs. "Actually...well, you know a lot about the whole ace/aro thing."

Virgil manages a nod.

"Do you know of a term for that? The not really dating, but really not just friends thing?"

Virgil tears faer eyes from the table. "Oh. Well, some people use the term alterous to describe that kind of attraction, but some prefer to use queerplatonic. And there's certainly no requirement that you have to classify it as something."

Patton processes this information.

Logan seems to have relaxed a bit, their expression more _attentive_ and less _two seconds from snapping and murdering Virgil_.

"So you could look into those terms?" Virgil says, because fae feels like fae has to provide some kind of finality.

Logan nods, finally. "Thanks for your insight."

Virgil can't quite decipher their tone, but fae're pretty sure it was a positive response.

"No problem," Virgil replies, hopefully employing the chill, uncaring attitude that had gotten faer through high school.

Patton is smiling, though, so Virgil figures fae can't have gone too far astray.

Virgil's filter, fortunately, decides to make a reappearance, and fae manage to make it through dinner without any more mishaps.

Thankfully, the rain has let up a little by the time they're finished. Virgil is maybe a bit too quick in making faer goodbyes, but, well, can you really blame faer?

Fae spend the walk home fixating on the past few hours. It was... _something_. Good or bad, fae’s not sure yet.

Good, probably, but faer anxiety is not on the same page. Of course it isn’t. Having a day where it’s nice to Virgil is just too much to ask, apparently.

Roman isn't here. Virgil's shift ended twenty minutes ago, and Roman isn't here.

Patton told faer that fae could leave, but Virgil stuck around, not wanting Patton to be alone.

The bell _ding_ s as the last customer leaves the shop, leaving Virgil and Patton in silence together.

Virgil studies faer nails, trying to force the silence to not be awkward and tense. Fae didn't want it to be. Fae wanted a relationship like that with Patton. Comfortable, domestic.

Virgil’s brother, Emile had advised that fae tell Patton how fae felt, and okay, maybe he was right, but that didn't make Virgil any less nervous. Patton was, quite possibly the sweetest person Virgil had ever met, but that didn't shake faer doubts.

"I... Patton, I have something I should tell you." 

"Whats up, kiddo?"

"I um…" Virgil can't speak. Fae stare at a spot on the wall, for who knows how long.

"Kiddo?" Patton prompts.

"I sorta have a squish on you." Virgil blurts.

Patton blinks. "Oh. _Oh._ "

"Sorry. But is that—is that okay?"

"Don't apologize! And yeah, of course it’s okay! I did go to the meetups to meet people."

"But you and Logan—"

"Logan and I have discussed adding other people to our relationship."

"You have?"

"Yeah! Lo wants someone who's more comfortable with romantic stuff, though, and I guess that's probably not you. And I'm of the opinion that the optimal number for cuddles is as many as possible. Besides, I can tell they like you."

"Oh...so, that means…"

"I'd have to ask Logan, but, I'd like to be QPPs? I mean… if you want to."

Virgil looks stunned. "That'd be great!"

The bell jingles as the door slams open and Roman enters the shop, just as boisterous as the day they had met.

"Good afternoon, ladies, lords, and non-binary royalty!"

"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago," Virgil deadpans.

"A prince has duties to attend to!" Roman pauses. "...Princess? I don't know. I've given up on gender."

Virgil laughs. "Mood."

"You two were in the middle of serious talk time, I can tell," Roman demands. "Spill."

Virgil freezes. "Oh, um…"

“Oh, we were just discussing Virgil’s hours,” Patton jumps in.

Roman looks between the two of them. “Uh-huh.”

Virgil feels heat rise to faer cheeks.

Roman laughs “Well, that definitely confirms it.”

Virgil coughs into faer elbow, mainly as an excuse to not make eye contact with Roman. “I, uh, I should get going. See you around.”

Virgil leaves the shop before either of them can get a word in. 

Roman shoots Patton a quizzical look. "What was that about?"

Patton chews his lip. "I really can't tell you without Virgil's consent."

"Fine," Roman sighs.

Patton goes through the rest of his shift with a sunny smile on his face, as though all the pieces in his world are finally slotting together.

Then, his shift ends, and he goes upstairs to where Logan is waiting, and… he doesn’t say anything. He’s… scared, he supposes. Excited, too— _god_ is he excited—but scared, too, because he’s had Logan _forever_ , and he has no idea what he’d do without them.

So he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t mention it until the pressure feels like something physical, heavy and pressing, and he can’t hold back any longer.

They’re settled on the couch, watching some sci-fi movie that Patton is too anxious to really pay attention to. He huffs softly, flopping over and burying his head in Logan’s lap.

Logan’s fingers go to play with his hair automatically, the motion soft and soothing.

“What is it, dear?” Logan asks, and Patton glances up at them reluctantly.

“Okay…” Patton sighs. “Lo, can I talk to you about something?”

Logan frowns. “Of course, what is it?”

“So, you know how I told you I thought I had, like, a squish on Virgil?”

Logan’s hands still in Patton’s hair. “...Yes?”

“Well, we were talking today, and fae said that fae felt the same way, and I wanted to ask you about it first, but, um, we want to be QPPs?”

“Oh.”

“But, if you're not okay with it, we can just be friends, its fine, but I know you kinda said that might feel that way about faer too, and—”

“Hey, Pat, slow down.”

“...Sorry. But, uh, what do you think?”

“I think I would like adding Virgil to our relationship. If you both want the same, I am more than happy to partake in such.”

Patton feels his face light up. “I’ll ask faer!”

Patton nestles back into Logan’s side and is asleep in his partner’s arms in minutes.

Logan is rambling about some science thing that Patton doesn't fully understand, but it makes nice background noise as he frosts a fresh batch of cupcakes.

“—And they’ve been tracking this thing, and what they found is that it supports Einstein’s theory of General Relativity…” Logan’s voice dies out as their gaze is caught by something outside the window. “Virgil’s here,” they say, their tone indecipherable.

Virgil frowns as fae enters the bakery. “Is everything okay?”

Patton tries to smile reassuringly. “Yeah! We just wanted to talk to you about that thing we discussed yesterday.”

“Oh.” Virgil feels faer heart drop.

“It’s not anything bad!” Patton says quickly. “We’d… like to invite you to join our relationship.”

“Oh,” Virgil tries to keep faer breathing steady. “Lo—Logan’s on board with that?”

“Very much so,” Logan replies.

“So, we... we could be QPPs?”  
“Yep!” Patton exclaims, popping the p. “If that’s what you want?”

A bright, uninhibited smile spreads across Virgil’s face. “Yes, please.”

Patton smiles back, opening his arms in a clear invitation.

Virgil doesn't hesitate, stepping into the embrace. Logan takes a bit more persuasion, but they give in and join the embrace after Patton makes grabby hands at them behind Virgil’s back.

They stay like that for a few moments, enjoying the others’ presence.

Logan is the first to pull away, clearing their throat. "We open in ten minutes, we should probably get back to work."

Patton groans. "Why do you have to ruin everything with reason?"

"Because you're paying me to help keep this establishment running?"

"I hate when you're right. Virgil, do you wanna help me finish these cupcakes?"

“Sure.”

“Okay, can you do the sprinkles on the ones I’ve finished frosting?”

Virgil nods, and the two get to work. Logan busies themself checking up on other things around the shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Remus being Remus  
> -Eating things you're not supposed to  
> -Anxious thoughts  
> -Swearing  
> -Daddy k!nk (as a joke)

Roman, miraculously, manages to show up for his shift on time. What is not miraculous, however, are the guests he’s brought with him.

Logan sighs, stepping out from behind the counter. “I was under the assumption that you would be working alone tonight, not… with them.”

“Relax, nerd, it’ll be fine. They’re just here to keep me company! Besides, aren’t you always going on about how appearing to have happy customers increases business?”

Logan exhales sharply, turning to Janus. “Please keep them from breaking anything?” They turn back, glaring at Roman and Remus. “And if you do, you pay for it.”

“Fine, fine, whatever.” Roman waves them off.

Logan gives him a cold look. “Don’t blow this, Princey.” Logan turns and heads upstairs.

Remus somehow seems to have absorbed even less from Logan than Roman did, and he’s already snuck behind the counter, looking for trouble to cause.

“Remus!” Roman and Janus shout in synchrony. 

Remus looks up, innocently drinking from a paper cup with god knows what in it. “Yes?”

Upstairs, Logan rushes around the apartment, tidying up the aftermath of all of Patton’s abandoned projects (and, well, maybe a few of theirs).

“Would you relax?” Patton asks, buttoning his cardigan. “Fae probably won’t even come inside.”

“Patton, dearest, light of my life, you know how bad I am at relaxing.”

“It’s just a date, Lo—Lo.”

“Just! Pat, this is our first outing as a… couple? Thruple? Whatever. It’s not _just_ a date.”

Patton walks over, taking Logan’s hands and steadying their shaking. “You’re gonna do great, starlight.” Patton goes up on his tiptoes to kiss Logan’s cheek, then fixes Logan’s tie.

The corner of Logan’s lips twitch up in a smile. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now come on, we have a date to get to.”

Patton takes Logan’s hand, and pulls them downstairs.

It's strangely quiet in the shop. Janus seems to have convinced Remus to sit at the counter, and Roman appears to actually be doing his job.

Virgil stands by the door, looking up from faer phone when fae hears Patton and Logan. “Hi.”

“Hi Virgil!” Patton quickly crosses the floor.

Logan follows. “You look nice, Virgil.”

Virgil blushes, but it’s thankfully hidden by faer foundation. “Thanks, so do you two. Um...I brought flowers.” Virgil holds out a bouquet. “I...don’t know anything about what I’m supposed to give you, or flower languages, but, um, I felt like I should bring something, and I thought they looked nice.”

Patton smiles, happily taking the bouquet. “They do! Thank you, Virge!” 

Patton dismantles the bouquet, adding the flowers to the vases already dotted around the bakery.

Logan and Virgil watch him fondly, unconsciously standing a little closer to each other.

Patton quickly returned. "Alright, you ready to go?"

Virgil nods a little, bouncing on faer heels. Patton takes each of their hands, leading them out into the street.

Remus waits until they're out of sight and hearing range—maybe he is a _bit_ scared of Logan—before he jumps up from his seat.

Janus curses and tries to catch him, but he's already behind the counter.

He just appears to be bothering Roman, not causing any actual trouble, so Janus lets it slide, instead taking a long swig from his coffee.

In his distraction, however, he picks up the wrong cup, so he gets a mouthful of whatever horridly sweet substance Remus made for himself.

He tastes the full variety of flavored syrups the bakery had, a hint of god knows what, and the aftertaste of coffee. Oh _shit_ , that means Remus had _caffeine_.

Janus mentally recalls their savings account balance, grimacing at the dent that Remus's actions tonight will surely make in that.

Janus has made the fatal mistake of leaving Remus unsupervised. They look up to find an entire bag's worth of flour scattered across the kitchen, and the twins engaged in the simultaneously least and most violent slap fight he had ever seen.

Roman freezes, looking up sheepishly, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, Janus!"

Janus walks over, stepping between them and extending his arms to push them apart.

"I think Remus and I should go."

"He made the mess, shouldn't he clean it up?" Roman protests.

"Ah, yes, but the number one rule of retail is that the customer is always right, so, we'll be seeing you."

Roman stops them. "That only counts for paying customers and you know it."

Janus rolls their eyes. "It's so cute how you think he won't just make it worse."

“Then I guess you’ll have to help.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

“You said you’d supervise him!” 

Roman looks around for the brother in question, then meets Janus’s eyes in a shared moment of _oh shit_.

“Fuck,” Janus says, spinning around to look for Remus.

It’s suspiciously quiet, then the quiet sound of the fridge opening.

Roman and Janus rush into the back room to find Remus with a raw egg between his teeth.

Janus freezes, staring at him. “ _Remus._ ”

Remus cronches the egg, spitting out the shell (he’s not a _monster_ ), before swallowing. “Yes, daddy?”

Janus chokes, shaking their head. “No. Just— just _no.”_

Roman is losing it, nearly crying with laughter.

Janus glares at him, picking Remus up to prevent him from causing further chaos. Remus just giggles, sticking his tongue out at Janus.

"We'll be going."

Roman’s about to protest, but Janus is already pulling Remus out of the shop.

Roman sighs, cursing to himself, and begins the process of cleaning up the shop.

Patton leads Logan and Virgil into the restaurant, holding both of their hands.

Virgil bounces a little, looking around. “This place is nice.” Virgil smooths faer hands over faer skirt, suddenly self conscious.

Patton shrugs. “It's not the _fanciest_ place in town.”

“It’s fancier than anywhere I’d ever eat.”

“Fae has a point, Patton, this place is nicer than usual.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to treat you guys!”

Logan rolls their eyes.

Patton just giggles, giving the host their last name and squealing happily as they lead the group back. Patton wiggles into the corner of the booth, gesturing for Virgil and Logan to sit on either side of him.

Virgil takes a seat, flipping open the menu, and paling a little at the prices. "P—Pat, are you sure about this?"

Patton gives faer a reassuring smile. “I’m sure. Pick whatever you’d like.”

Virgil nods hesitantly, glancing over the menu. Fae can’t help but feel like this is a trap. But Patton would never do that, right? Hell, Patton understands Virgil better than anyone besides Emile.

But then there’s Logan. Logan, who Virgil knows Patton would trust with his life. But still, Virgil can’t shake the doubt in faer. Faer brain is swirling with _what if_ —scenarios, convincing faer that this is a trap. Fae feels faer heartbeat speed up a little, suddenly finding it harder to breathe, feeling like fae’s drowning in fear, faer vision threatening to black out completely.

Faintly, fae registers Logan's fingertips just barely meeting faer's, too lost in faer head to hear what they were saying. Fae feels a gentle rhythm being tapped out against the back of faer hand, familiar, yet foreign. Fae was supposed to do something here, right? 

"Just breathe," a gentle voice says, and it clicks for Virgil. 

Fae focuses on the tapping, trying to sync faer breathing to it.

After a few minutes, Virgil pulls faer hand away, hesitantly looking up at Logan.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Logan asks, their eyes filled with concern.

Virgil shrugs. "I've been better. I'm… really sorry about this, I'll—I'll just go and let you two enjoy your evening."

Logan and Patton meet each other's eyes, evidently holding a silent conversation.

Logan carefully holds a hand out towards Virgil. "Hey, please don't go. If this is too much, we can go someplace else, but… please don't feel like you've ruined this."

Virgil rolls faer eyes, tentatively taking Logan's hand and hoping they can't feel how much fae's shaking. "Try telling that to my brain."

Logan chuckles softly. "Brains really do get the worst ideas sometimes. But seriously, are you okay staying? If not, just stay the word and we'll find somewhere less fancy."

Virgil looks around, finding nothing but love and concern in Logan's eyes. Fae nods slowly. "Yeah. I mean, we already have the reservation, might as well use it, right?"

"Are you sure?" Logan looks so ready to get up and walk out if Virgil asks, like there wouldn't be a doubt in their mind about leaving if Virgil asked, and that's when Virgil knows fae's safe.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Logan and Patton get home late after taking Virgil home.

"I'm gonna check on the bakery, you go ahead up to bed," Logan says, as they unlock the door.

Patton nods and heads inside, kissing Logan's cheek on the way up.

Logan smiles as they go into the bakery, although the smile slides off their face when they hear a noise from the kitchen. "Hello?"

The clattering stops, and Logan watches as the kitchen door swings open, revealing a very ashamed Roman.

"Sorry, I meant to be out of here sooner, I just had a few things to clean up."

Logan raises an eyebrow, stepping closer. "...What did you do?"

"Nothing! I mean, it was mostly Remus's fault! On a totally unrelated note, where do you get those giant bags of flour?"

Logan curses, then forces themself to take a deep breath. "Roman, what the hell happened?"

"Yeah, so you know my brother? And how Jan and I said we'd keep an eye on him?"

Logan stares at Roman, unblinking. "What—exactly—happened?” they enunciate clearly.

There's an awkward moment where Roman is just staring at Logan's lips, which they're far too upset to focus on, before Roman regains the concept of words.

"So, um, we _might_ have overestimated our supervisory abilities."

Logan rakes a hand through their hair, pulling out the bobby pins holding it in place. "Fine, fine, let me see the damage."

Roman grimaces, leading Logan into the still partially flour covered kitchen.

Logan glances around, pulling out a notepad.

"...What's that for?"

"To tally up how much you and your idiot brother owe me."

Roman pales a little. "Right. Well, we kinda sorta used up the rest of your flour, as well as a few eggs—don't ask—"

"I wasn't going to until you said that—"

Roman makes a shushing noise, continuing. "And Remus probably fucked up the coffee maker too, I haven't looked at it. I'm really sorry, Logan."

Logan bites their lip. "Thank you for the apology. You owe… twenty to three hundred bucks, depending on the state of the coffee maker, and you can either clean this up now or tomorrow morning, or do something else to make up for it."

Roman sighs. "You sure I can’t pay you back with a kiss?"

Logan will never admit the fact that they actually debate accepting the offer. However, fortunately, in spite of this silly crush they seem to have developed, they do have some logical reasoning left.

"Really, Roman, that's rather unprofessional of you. I thought you knew better than to ask that of your employer."

Roman nods a little, his eyes fixed on the ground. "Right, sorry. Um, I'll stay and clean up."

Logan's expression softens. "Thank you. Um… lock up when you go, I'll probably still be awake if you need anything."

Roman nods a little.

"Oh, and, in case you were wondering, your brother is banned from the shop."

"That's fair."

Logan nods, turning and heading upstairs.

"Hey, honey!" Patton says from the couch. "You okay?"

Logan nods. "Roman is just—" They make a distraught motion with their hands.

Patton pats the seat next to him, turning to sit cross legged. "Just what?"

Logan sits next to him. "... _infuriating_. I mean, he and his brother completely trashed the place—um, don't worry about that, I'll make him clean up—but before that! You know what he did?"

Patton looks up at Logan. "Hm?"

"He! Offered! To kiss me! As an apology!"

Patton bites his lip, trying not to laugh. "Well, did you?"

"Of course not!" Logan gets up, pacing the room. "I'm his boss, that'd be completely inappropriate!"

"You're also Virgil's boss," Patton points out.

"That's different."

"How?"

"’Cause...you were friends with faer before we hired faer. I don't know. It just is."

"Y'know, you haven't mentioned once not wanting to kiss him."

Logan went silent.

Patton stood, taking Logan's hands. "Lo? Do you?"

"I… I think I do."

"Then why didn't you?"

Logan shrugs. "Because I'm a coward."

"Honey, no."

Logan sighs. "I… I'll think about it."

"Okay. Love you. And… don't make Roman wait too long?"

Logan nods a little.

Patton smiles, leading them back over to the couch. "Now, tell me what they did. I want all the details."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Swearing  
> -Food  
> -Hospitals  
> -Mention of car accidents  
> -Injury description  
> -Panic attack  
> -Innapropriate flirting for the situation  
> -Violence mention

A few weeks later, while Patton, Virgil and Roman are working, Patton's phone rings.

At first he assumes it's Logan calling to ask for the right brand of chocolate, before he reads the unfamiliar number on the caller ID.

He hesitates a moment, before answering. "Hello?"

“Hello, is this Patton Morello?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“We have you listed as Logan Sanders’s emergency contact.”

Patton feels his heartbeat pick up. “Y—yeah? Did—did something happen?”

Patton can barely register what the nurse is saying over the overwhelming panic that has seized his brain as she says her next words.

“Okay, thank you. I’ll—I’ll be right there,” he manages, before hanging up the phone.

“Pat? Is everything okay?” Virgil asks.

Patton shakes his head, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat. “Logan’s—Logan’s in the hospital.”

“Shit,” Virgil says.

“I—Virge—I don't know what to do, what if—what if—”  
“Hey. Look at me. It’s gonna be okay. I’ll drive you there,” Virgil says, faer voice sounding calm despite what fae, too, must be feeling. “Um, Roman, can you close up?”

Roman nods solemnly.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Patton nods, trying to choke back his sobs as Virgil leads him out to the car.

“Do you know what happened?” Virgil asks.

Patton shakes his head desperately. “Can’t—can’t.”

“Hey. Can you take some deep breaths for me? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. You can do this.”

Patton tries to concentrate on Virgil’s count and not the panic, but the tide surges, threatening to pull him under. Patton lets the world fall away in the car, hearing the water rushing in his ears, accompanied by the too-loud _thumpthumpthump_ of his heartbeat and the clacking of the beaded bracelet Logan had given him, which he’s now worrying between his fingertips.

Patton feels a light tap on his shoulder.

“We’re here,” Virgil says, faer voice soft.

Patton nods, realizing that he started crying. He mechanically goes through the motions of getting out of the car, following Virgil to what he hopes are the right doors.

Virgil freezes for a moment in the waiting room, a panicked expression rising on faer face.

Patton frowns, squeezing Virgil’s hand. They approach the reception desk.

“Hi, um, we’re here for Logan Sanders?” Patton asks in a shaky voice.

The receptionist nodded. “What’s your relationship?”

“We’re—we’re their partners.”

“Alright. Um, they’re in surgery right now, but we’ll call you as soon as you can see them”

Virgil nods . “Can—can I ask what happened?”

“It was a car accident. They have a broken wrist, and two broken ribs, unfortunately, one of their lungs was punctured, which… complicates things, honestly,”

Virgil nods, but Patton can tell fae barely processed the words.

“I—are they gonna be okay?” Patton asks the nurse.

“Hopefully. They’ll probably have to stay here around a week, and the recovery won’t be fun, but the treatment has a pretty high success rate.”

"Oh," Patton says, the lump in his throat doubling in size.

“It’ll be about two hours. You can either stick around here or give us your cell number.”

Patton scribbles his number on a post-it note, and slides it across the desk. “Thanks.”

The two step back from the desk. 

“Can we stay? Just—just in case something changes?”

Patton nods. “Alright. Um, I should make some phone calls.”

Virgil nods back, biting faer lip."I think—I think I'm gonna step outside for a bit. I just… need some fresh air."

"Okay. You want company?"

Virgil shakes faer head. "I'm good."

"Alright." Patton reaches over to squeeze Virgil's hand. He watches faer leave, before pulling his phone out of his pocket, to call the only other person besides Logan that he felt he could really count on.

_*Calling Mom 2.0*_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mrs. Sanders."

"You know you can call me Angie,” She pauses for a moment, then continues when he doesn't fill the silence. “What's wrong?"

"Logan is—Logan's—" Patton sobs.

"Patty? What is it?"

"Logan's in the hospital," Patton rushes out. "There—there was a car accident, and they got hurt, and I—I don't know what to do. The nurses think they're gonna be okay, but im really, really, scared, and—"

"Hey, slow down. What happened?"

"Car—car accident."

"Which hospital?"

Patton stutters out the name, leaning heavily against the wall.

“Fuck,” she mutters, and Patton’s never heard her swear, not even that time he and Logan stayed out all night without calling, and Logan was grounded for a month. 

“Guess I’m coming to visit, then. I’ll, uh, see you in a few hours.?”

Patton nods, then remembers she can't see him. “Yeah.”

“I love you, Pat.”

"Love—love you too."

Patton shoves the phone into his pocket, and collapses against the wall, sobbing heavily into his knees.

Footsteps approach him.

"Hey, hon, everything alright?"

Patton looks up, taking a shaky inhale. "Who—who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Remy, I'm getting my degree in getting involved in other people's business, I figure it's never too early to start."

"Oh. Um…”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. It’s just… nice, sometimes.”

“Thanks.”

"That's not really an answer."

Patton chokes a laugh. "You sound like my therapist."

"That's what I'm aiming for, hon."

Patton huffs out a breath, putting his head in his hands.

"Look, tell me to fuck off if I’m bothering you, but well, honestly, you look like shit, and I think you could use some company."

Patton pats the ground beside himself, not looking up.

Remy slides to the floor, careful not to sit too close to the other.

"You never told me your name."

"It's, uh—it’s Patton."

Remy raises an eyebrow. "Nice name. What led to you crying in an ER hallway?"

"My partner got in a car accident. They um… they're still in surgery…"

"Oh."

“What—what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I’m a med student, I'm here to fulfill my experience requirements. And then I saw a pretty boy crying alone, and my brain went into savior mode."

"O—oh."

"Shit, I'm sorry, you have a partner, I didn't—didn't mean to make you uncomfortable—"

"Oh, uh, I'm aro, so it's kinda off the table anyway."

"Oh. Sorry. But wait—"

"Logan is my queerplatonic partner," Patton explains, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor.

Remy's brows knit in confusion. "Huh, I'll have to look that one up."

Patton smiles slightly. "Thanks for not being an asshole about that."

"I'll punch anyone who is."

Remy goes silent as footsteps approach.

"Patton? You alright?"

Patton finally drags his head up to see Virgil walking towards them. "Hey."

Virgil kneels in front of him, reaching to brush the tears off his cheeks. “Who’s this?” Fae jerk faer head towards Remy.

“I’m Remy… I’m sorry, you just look really familiar, for some reason.”

Virgil frowns. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

Remy snaps his fingers. “Oh! Do you have a brother?”

“Um...yeah? His name’s Emile?”

“I go to school with him!”

“Oh. Why… why are you talking to my friend?"

"He was crying, I figured he could use some cheering up."

"Oh."

"Em should be on his way out soon, he stayed a few minutes late to check in with our teacher."

"Em?"

Remy flushes. "I don't know why I said that. I don't call him that."

"Sureeee."

Remy clears his throat, turning to Patton. "I hope your partner is okay."

Patton nods, hardly absorbing the words. "Thanks."

"Virgil? What are you doing here?"

Virgil turns instantly. "Emmy," fae breathes.

Emile stops a few feet away, looking over their sibling. "What happened?"

"Lo—Logan got in a car accident."

"Oh."

Emile opens his arms, and Virgil stiffens for a moment, before nodding and rushing forward. Virgil sobs into Emile's shoulder, clinging to faer brother.

"Hey, I've got you." 

Emile sends a look at Remy, trying to ask if he gathered any more information, but Remy shakes his head.

After a few long moments, Virgil gently extricates faerself from Emile's arms.

"Thanks," fae says, with a feeble smile.

"Here, why don't we go find a place to sit down," Emile says.

Virgil nods, holding faer hand out to Patton. Patton takes it, holding on tightly, and lets faer pull him to his feet.

They find a secluded group of chairs further down the hallway.

“Um...thanks, Emmy."

"Why do you say that like I'm leaving?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I'm not abandoning my sib in a hospital."

"Oh."

"Virgil…" Emmy takes faer hands, sitting next to faer.

Virgil let a few tears slip down faer cheeks.

“They’re gonna be okay, I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Hospitals  
> -(Prescription) Drug mention

Over the next several hours, Virgil and Patton both cry a lot more, Emile attempts to provide comfort, and Remy makes several trips in search of coffee.

Finally, a nurse calls for them. "Logan Sanders?"

Patton shoots to his feet, dragging Virgil with him. "Yes?"

"They're still a little out of it, but you can come and see Logan now."

“Thanks,” Patton stammers out. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Roman, before he clings to Virgil’s hand, since both of them clearly need the comfort now, and they follow the nurse back.

Patton feels tears spill over his cheeks again when he catches sight of Logan, looking so, so fragile in the hospital bed.

He rushes forward, kneeling at the bedside and clinging to Logan’s hand. Virgil, meanwhile, stays frozen in the doorway.

Logan tilts their head up, and Patton sighs in relief.

“Pat?”

“I’m here. I’ve got you,” Patton murmurs.

The nurses lips tick up in a smile. “You know, they haven’t shut up about you since they started to wake up.”

“That’s our Logan,” Patton replies.

At the same time, Logan murmurs. “That’s not true. I haven’t been talking about him _that_ much.” 

“Uh-huh,” the nurse says, “and I’m guessing that’s Virgil, and Roman’ll be here soon?”

Logan scoffs, but they all knew the nurse was right.

Virgil laughs, but the sound is brittle, and it honestly kind of worries Patton.

“V?” he asks.

Virgil sighs, before crossing the room to sit in the chair by Patton’s side.

“I hate hospitals,” Virgil mumbles. 

Patton reaches over and squeezes Virgil's hand, but faer eyes remain fixed on the tile floor.

The nurse finishes up the tests and leaves the room, promising to check back later.

“ _Is_ Roman coming?" Logan asks, and their voice sounds so fragile, so broken, it makes Patton want to cry.

“We texted her when they called us back. She should be here soon,” Virgil says.

Logan nods, their face displaying the closest thing to a smile they had shown since Patton arrived at the hospital. Patton wants to say something teasing about how hopelessly in love Logan is, but the words clog in his throat, overcome by worry and fear, and Logan’s broken body in front of him.

"Hey," Logan takes his hand, "Don't cry, love."

Patton shakes his head. "You put my best friend in the hospital, don't tell me not to cry."

"It wasn't my fault!" Logan protests. "I don't actually remember, but that means 'm not guilty, right?"

"I don't think that's how it works, babe," Virgil seems to have finally snapped out of faer trance, and fae lean over to brush some of Logan's hair back. "I love you," Fae murmurs.

Patton wasn't entirely sure that fae realized fae'd said it, and for the first time, too.

Logan smiles softly. "Love you too."

Virgil blushes immediately, pulling faer hand back to cover faer mouth. "I—sorry—I—I didn't realize I said that—um… I—"

Logan's eyes fill with tears. "Are—are you taking it back?"

Virgil freezes. "No? I—just—didn't intend on telling you now, I guess."

"Good," Logan replies, "'Cause I love you a whole lot!"

Patton tilts his head, hearing a certain dramatic voice coming from the hallway.

“—You have to let me in to see them, why does it matter if we’re related?”

Patton couldn’t make out the response.

“They want me there, I promise.”

Logan groans.

“What is it, love?” Patton asks.

“I’m in too much pain to deal with her like _this_.”

Patton laughs. “I should probably go sort that out before she attacks the nurse to come see you.” He stands up, abruptly realizing how unsteady his legs are. He makes his way out to the hallway.

"Roman?”

Roman’s face softens. “Hi, Pat.”

The nurse she was arguing with tilts their head. “She’s very… persistent.”

Patton nods. “Lo said it’s alright for her to come in, if she chills out first.”

The nurse laughs. “She’s gonna need to chill out a lot.”

Roman sighs. “So, can I?”

“Sure, but if they ask, we gotta kick you out.”

Roman nods, following Patton back.

“Hey, Lo,” She greets softly.

“Hey, Roman.”

Roman looks to Patton. “They’re not being mean to me, what’s happening?”

Virgil lifts faer head, and gives a small wave to Roman. "It's probably the drugs."

“Ro—Ro? I need to—need to talk to you about something.”

Roman nearly chokes. “Um, sure? What is it?”

“Can y’all leave us alone, please?”

It's Patton’s turn to splutter. "Y'all? Oh, god, you're too cute, I can't."

Logan huffs, petulant. "I need to tell Roman something."

"Fine, I should call your mom, anyway, and tell her you’re awake. Love you," Patton leans down to press a kiss to Logan's temple, before exiting the room, pulling Virgil with him.

"What was that about?" Virgil asks. "Are we really sure leaving those two alone is a good idea?"

Patton rolls his eyes. "The only thing going on between those two is repressed feelings. And Logan's high, so no filters."

Virgil smirks a little. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Fae leans back against the wall, exhaling heavily. “I’m gonna go find my brother.”

Patton nods. He slumps against the wall—definitely _not_ so that he can hear what's happening inside—and pulls out his phone.

"What is it that you need to tell me, specs?"

Logans pats the chair beside their bed. “C’mere.”

Roman hesitates, before sitting beside Logan. “Yeah?”

"I think 'm in love with you." 

“... _Oh._ ”

“Do I get to kiss you now?”

“You—you mean it?”

"I wouldn’a said it if I didn’t.”

"I just—you're sure?"

Logan sighs. "Just shut up and kiss me, Princey."

Roman makes a startled noise, freezing for a moment, before she leans in.

Logan is… admittedly not a very good kisser. Roman can’t tell if it’s from the drugs, or lack of experience.

Roman sits up after a minute, the angle starting to hurt her neck.

“ _Wow._ ”

Roman laughs. “You liked that?”

Logan nods eagerly.

Roman smiles brightly at Logan for a minute, before her expression darkens. “Um… what about… what about Patton and Virgil?”

“...Patton and I have discussed this extensively. He’ll probably be overjoyed that I finally told you. As for Virgil… we’ll have to discuss that with faer.”

Roman nods. "Um… do you want me to go get them?"

"Sure," Logan says, their voice quieter now.

Roman heads out to the hallway, glancing around. Patton is on the phone, presumably speaking to Logan's mother. He looks upset, but also more relaxed than he’s been all day. That's just the effect mothers have, Roman supposes.

Patton stands when he sees Roman, mouthing a quick ‘hey,’

“I’m gonna go find Virgil,” Roman replies, and gestures in the general direction that she assumes Virgil had gone.

Patton nods, and Roman takes off.

Patton gently pushes open the door to the hospital room, pressing the phone against his shoulder. “Hey, Lo,”

Logan tilts their head up.

“Your mom’s on the phone.”

Logan reaches out, making grabby hands. Patton smiles, passing it over. 

“Momma?”

Patton can’t make out the response, but he’s known them for long enough that he can decipher what the exact inflection of Mrs. Sanders’s tone right now must be.

Logan seems relieved to hear their mom's voice. Patton listens to them talk, letting out a sigh. He's kind of done keeping it together.

Patton must have zoned out, because Logan has to say his name three times to get his attention.

Patton snaps his head up.

"Mom wants to say goodbye to you," Logan says, and Patton accepts the phone.

"I'm about an hour off," Mrs. Sanders says. "Take care of Logan for me?"

Patton's throat starts to close up. "...Yeah."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too," Patton chokes out, and hangs up the phone, hastily wiping his eyes.

Logan reaches out. "C'mere."

"What?"

"I almost died, I need cuddles."

Patton's heart drops, but he obliges, crawling onto the edge of the hospital bed.

"Can I ask what happened with Roman?"

"...I think we have another partner."

Patton smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. We gotta talk to Virgil about it, though."

“Yeah.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Panic attacks  
> -Hospitals  
> -Referenced transphobia  
> -Swearing  
> -Mention of bad parents

The door to the room opens, and Roman drags Virgil inside.

Virgil hovers in the doorway for a moment. “Hey,”

Roman coughs, clearing the silence. “I—um—I told faer about earlier.”

Logan nods, and Virgil smiles awkwardly.

Patton sighs. “Hey—uh, Ro? Do you think you could give us a minute?”

Roman seems to deflate, but she nods and leaves the room.

Virgil attempts a smirk. “What is this? QPP council meeting?”

Patton chews over his words carefully. “You can say no.”

“I know, but… I… I don’t want to take this from you, Logan.”

Logan shakes his head viciously. “You’re more important.”

Virgil’s instinct tells faer to shake faer head, shrug Logan off, and get out of there as soon as possible. But fae _can’t_ , can’t lose Patton and Logan, fae can’t go through that again. 

“Virgil?”

Virgil forces faerself to meet Patton’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

But Virgil can hardly hear him, can hardly breathe, and everything in faer is yelling at faer to get out, _get out, GET OUT._

“Virge, hon, can you hear me?”

Virgil freezes, and then the bolting wins out.

And fae runs… straight into faer brother.

“Woah, woah, what happened?”

Virgil shakes faer head, struggling to get air in.

“Hey, it’s alright, breathe for me, okay?”

“Can’t—” Virgil pulls faerself free of Emile and heads for the doors.

“V?”

Virgil ignores Emile’s call, and also the fact that he is almost definitely following faer.

Fae doesn’t get far before faer lack of ability to breathe becomes an issue. Fae collapse on the sidewalk, faer awareness of faer surroundings dimming.

“Virgil?”

Emile is kneeling by faer side, holding a hand out to take Emile’s. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” Emile murmurs, squeezing faer hand.

 _No, no I’m not,_ Virgil wanted to scream, but the words caught in faer throat, a pitiful whimper coming out instead.

“I’m gonna count, do you think you can take some deep breaths for me?”

 _No,_ Virgil thinks, but fae nods anyway.

Fae tries to keep up with Emile’s count, and okay, yeah, this is actually helping. As soon as fae feels not quite so much like the world is ending, fae turns and buries faer head in Emile’s shirt.

“Better?” Emile asks.

“Marginally.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly…”

“Okay. Um… we should probably go somewhere else.”

“Yeah...just—not back inside, yet? Please?”

Emile narrows his eyes. “You’re gonna have to, eventually. But there’s a park a block away in that direction?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Virgil gets to their feet, wobbling a little. 

“You okay?”

“...Dizzy. Stood up too fast.”

Concern washes over Emile’s face.

“I’m alright… um, shall we?”

Emile nods, and they set off.

One sucky thing about having a therapist-in-training for a brother: It makes keeping things to yourself incredibly difficult. Emile has the whole perceptive, soft smile, ‘you can talk to me’—thing down, and Virgil falls for it more often than fae’d like to admit.

So it isn’t long before fae starts talking, telling Emile everything.

“So Roman wants to like, join our relationship, which, okay, there’s nothing inherently bad about that, but I don’t really know her, and I’m just… scared, I guess. And I don’t wanna say no, because Patton and Logan don’t deserve that, they’re probably better off without me anyway, and this is just an excuse to let go—”

Emile holds up a hand. “Okay, why don’t we break this down. How do you feel about Roman?”

“She’s cool, I guess… she’s certainly attractive.”

“Virgil, you’re ace.”

“So? I still know what’s considered attractive.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never used that as a factor into your decision making on this subject.”

“It matters to other people.”

“I didn’t ask what other people thought about Roman. I asked what _you_ thought about her.”

“...Okay. I think I could feel the way I feel about Patton and Logan about her eventually? I guess it’s just not clicking as fast as it did with them.”

“Okay… what would your ideal relationship situation be?”

“I guess… I’m alright with Pat and Lo being with her, but I don’t want to, yet.”

“Okay… and what’s stopping you from making that a reality?”

“I have to tell them that… and I’m scared that they’ll get upset if I say that’s what I want.”

“I highly doubt they will. They invited you to talk about it, they asked for your input on how you wanted this to work.”

“I guess. But say it does work out? They’re gonna abandon me because they know they found something better.”

“Virgil…”

“What? It’s true, isn’t it?”

“Your experiences with close relationships aren't exactly prime examples. They care about you so much, Virgil. They’re not gonna let you go over this.”

There’s a part of Virgil that knows that. That part, however, is currently being smothered violently by a cloud of fear and distrust.

“I guess…”

Emile takes faer hand. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Virgil nods a little.

“Are you ready to go back and talk to them?”

Virgil sighs. “I should…”

  
  


Virgil is tempted to bolt again as they approach Logan’s room. But Emile puts a steady hand on faer shoulder, grounding faer.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Virgil shakes faer head as fae raises faer hand to knock on the door.

Emile gives faer an encouraging smile as he turns back down the hall.

Virgil knocks, gently, and Patton swings open the door almost immediately.

“Can I hug you?”

Virgil nods, and Patton throws his arms around faer.

“Are you okay?”

Virgil shrugs as Patton leads him into the room.

Logan reaches out a hand toward faer. Virgil smiles softly as fae takes it. “Hey… I’m—I’m sorry about earlier.”

Logan shakes their head. “Don’t be.”

“But—”

“I meant what I said, Virgil. You’re more important.”

“I mean—really, you’ve known us for the same amount of time, factor in romantic feelings, and I’d get it if—if—”

“ _Virgil._ You’re my partner. That comes first, okay?”

Fae nods slowly.

“I love you.”

“Love you too…”

Patton takes one of the seats next to the bed, and gestures to the other. Virgil sighs as fae sits down.

Patton takes faer hand. “So, Roman…”

Virgil nods. “I’m just… scared…”

“What are you scared of?” Logan asks.

“That—that you guys are gonna leave me for her…”

“ _Oh._ ” Logan frowns. “I’d never do that, V.” 

“Promise?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay…”

Virgil leans down and kisses their forehead, gently.

Logan smiles, sofly. “I love you so much.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

  
  


An hour or so later, Mrs. Sanders arrives at the hospital, bringing with her that familiar warmth that had always meant home to Logan and Patton. Patton still remembers the night he came out to them, how the Sanders household had always felt more welcoming than his parents since then.

  
  


_They were lying in Logan’s basement, staring up at the ceiling together as they chatted._

_After a moment of silence, Patton carefully chewed over his words, finally ready to say it. “Hey El?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Um...I have something to tell you.” Patton took a deep breath, trying to stay calm._

_Logan frowned a little. “What is it?”_

_“I...think I’m a boy. Like, I’m trans.”_

_Logan looked over at him._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah...so if, it’s okay, could you try out the name Patton for me? And he/him and stuff, but I’d understand if you’d just rather not be friend, I know it’s a lot, and god knows the kind of bullshit I’m gonna get at school, and—”_

_“Patton,” Logan said firmly, and Patton met their eyes hesitantly._

_“I’m always gonna be here for you, okay? Nothing, especially not this, is ever gonna change that.”_

_Patton bit his lip. “You promise?”_

_“I promise,” Logan said, looking like they would fight the whole world for Patton._

_Patton smiled and nodded, and they lapsed into another moment of quiet, both lost in their own thoughts._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Unintentional misgendering  
> -Death mention  
> -Food mention

_"Patton?" Logan said, after a while._

_"Yeah?"_

_"How...how did you know you weren't a girl?"_

_Patton laughed a little. "Being a girl sucked, I figured something might be up."_

_"Huh."_

_"El? I feel like there might be a reason you're asking this…"_

_Logan bit their lip, nodding slightly._

_“You wanna talk about it?”_

_"Yeah.."_

_Patton pushed himself into a sitting position. "Let's try some things out!"_

_"Okay."_

_"Do you have any ideas about pronouns? Assuming she/her doesn't fit?"_

_“...I don’t know.”_

_“Alright, I'm gonna run through some sentences, I want you to tell me how you feel.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“This is my friend El, he’s super smart, and I love him a whole lot.”_

_Logan considered, barely shaking their head._

_“Alright. Um...El was really nice when I came out to them, I’m glad I had their support.”_

_Logan blushed a little. “I think the positive value of these statements is affecting my feelings about them.”_

_“Well, compare it to the last one!”_

_Logan nodded hesitantly._

_“Is that one better?”_

_“I think so.”_

_“D’you think you wanna change your name?”_

_Logan chewed their lip. “...maybe. That’s…” Logan wasn’t quite sure how to put it. “...a lot.”_

_“We can look at similar things? That way it's not too drastic.”_

_Logan nodded slowly._

_Patton smiled, considering. “What about Elliott?”_

_Logan considered. "Not really my style."_

_Patton hummed for a moment. "Your nickname is already El, we could look for names that start with the letter 'L'?"_

_Logan smiled. "That would be satisfactory."_

_Patton smiled back, and got out his phone, pulling up a name website._

_“What kinda vibe are you looking for?”_

_“Something...simple. Logical.”_

_Patton giggled. “Okay. You liked they/them pronouns, do you want something more gender neutral?”_

_Logan nodded, and Patton inputs a few search terms._

_Patton flopped over onto Logan’s chest, so they could see the screen as well._

_“Let me know if there are any that stand out to you.”_

_Patton began to read the names out loud. Logan made him pause every now then, having him put the name in a sentence. Sometimes, Logan would frown, and shake their head, but others would go onto the list Logan had been making._

_“Thanks, Pat,” Logan said, as they reached the end of the list._

_“No problem! Do you want to keep looking?”_

_Logan considered. “How about I, um, sleep on it.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Logan smiled, curling up against Patton._

_"Girls?" Logan’s mom called._

_Patton flinched, and Logan frowned in sympathy._

_"Yeah?"_

_“I’m going to bed, don’t stay up too late.”_

_“Yes Mom!” Logan called, then lowers their voice. “Do you wanna tell her?”_

_“Sleep on it?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_The next day they had told Mrs. Sanders, coming out to her in turn, and she smiled and hugged them, a better reaction then Patton would ever get from his own parents._

  
  


They fill the next few hours in the hospital with idle chatter, in an attempt for distraction. By the time it starts to get dark, a nurse comes in and informs them that visiting hours will be over soon, and that due to policy, only one of them could stay the night with Logan.

Patton and Mrs. Sanders spend a few minutes debating who should stay the night with Logan, until Virgil quietly murmurs that fae would rather not go home alone, at which point Patton frowns, and immediately lets Logan’s mom have her way.

Patton reluctantly lets go of Logan’s hand, trying their best to shoot him a reassuring smile. 

“We’ll be back tomorrow,” Patton promises.

“I wouldn't expect anything less. Now, get out of here. You need sleep.”

Patton sighs, pressing a final kiss to Logan’s cheek, then Virgil steps forward.

“You’re not allowed to die,” Fae says bluntly.

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

Virgil sighs heavily. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Logan nods, and Virgil squeezes their hand again, before turning back to Patton.

Together, they head out into the night.

Patton collapses face first onto the sofa as soon as they walk through the door. Virgil locks the apartment door behind them, coming to sit next to Patton.

Patton groans, burying his face in Virgil's lap.

Virgil freezes for a moment, before gently running faer fingers through his hair. “How are you, love?”

Patton smiles a little at the nickname. “Exhausted.”

“Anything I can do?”

Patton shakes his head. “Just no more near death experiences anytime soon.”

“Noted. You wanna go to bed?”

“Not particularly, let’s just stay here for a bit.” Patton’s quiet for a moment. “How’re you?”

Virgil shrugs gently. “‘M okay.”

“D’you wanna talk about earlier? While it's just us?”

“I think we covered it all.”

“Okay,” Patton says softly, staring up at Virgil. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Virgil blinks quickly, in an attempt to clear the tears that were pooling in faer eyes at an alarming rate.

“Oh, hey, honey…”

“What?” Virgil says wetly.

Patton frowns a little, and reaches up to brush away faer tears.

Virgil takes a moment to be genuinely surprised that Patton _cares_ , then leans into the touch, sighing softly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Virgil says reflexively, realizing this is the first time in a while fae’s actually _meant it_. “I love you so much, Pat.”

“Honey? It’s okay if you’re still upset about everything that happened.”

Virgil’s silent for a moment. “Maybe I should be, but I’m not.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“...They’re good tears, I think…”

“Yeah?”

“I feel… _safe_ , here.”

Patton nods a little. “That’s good.”

Virgil lets out a choked sob, and Patton sits up, watching faer worriedly. Virgil just shakes faer head softly and burrows into his side.

Patton holds faer tight as fae cry, rubbing faer back gently and murmuring soft reassurance, all of which seems to make Virgil sob harder.

Virgil finally pulls away, rubbing faer face dry. “Thanks,” Fae murmur.

“Of course, darling.”

“I—I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

Patton nods, before he opens his mouth suddenly. “Do...do you wanna come sleep in my bed with me?” he blurts.

Virgil freezes, looking up at him. 

“You don’t have to, of course, but I don't really wanna be alone right now, and, I thought, maybe—” Patton cuts himself off. “Vee?”

Virgil sighs heavily, swallowing. “Um… sure.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to…”

“I—I want to, though. I think.”

“You think?”

“I’m just… scared, and I don’t even know why, ‘cause it’s _you_.”

Patton frowns. “Well, you can leave at any time. We can cuddle or not, whatever’s most comfortable.”

Virgil smiles a little. “Yeah, let’s.”

Virgil gets up, and takes Patton’s hand, leading him back, then coming to a stop outside his bedroom door.

Patton frowns. “We don’t have to.”

“I want to. I—I really don’t wanna be alone right now, either.”

Patton nods gently, and goes into his room, flopping backward onto the bed, waiting for Virgil.

Virgil hesitates for a second, before rushing forward into his arms.

Patton runs a hand through faer hair, holding faer close. “I’ve got you.”

Virgil buries faer face in his chest, inhaling softly and closing faer eyes.

Patton holds faer as fae fall asleep, letting faer soft breathing ground him.

  
  


Virgil may or may not panic when fae wake up in someone else’s arms, but fae relaxes as soon as fae realizes it’s just Patton. Patton, who fae loves. Patton, who is safe.

Patton frowns when fae stirs, instinctively tightening his grip. Virgil sits up quickly, almost banging faer head against the headboard.

Patton looks up at faer, startled. “Are you okay?”

Virgil stays frozen for a moment, before nodding slowly.

“Vee?”

It takes Virgil another moment to regain faer grasp of speech.

"Mhm?"

"How'd you sleep?" Patton asks softly.

Virgil smiles. "I liked having you here."

“I liked having you here too."

They get up and go through their morning routines, almost seamlessly fitting them together, like they were meant to be like this.

Soon, they're on their way to the hospital.

They check in at the front desk, then head to Logan's room, Patton quick to pull them into a hug that's maybe a touch tight for their fragile condition.

Logan groans softly, but hugs back. "Hey, Pat, Vi."

Virgil waves from the doorway.

"Hey, love, how are you?" Patton fusses over Logan, checking them over.

"Still feel like I'm dying, but I'm alright," Logan reaches out for Virgil.

Virgil steps forward and takes their hand. "I'm here, Lo."

Logan squeezes faer hand gently. "Thanks."

Patton wrapped his arms around both of them. "Where'd your mom go?"

"She went to find food, she should be back soon."

Patton nods, holding them both close.

They stay like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence, until there's a knock on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Hospitals  
> -Food

"Logan Sanders?" a woman asks.

"Come in," Logan calls, sitting up a little as Patton and Virgil pull away. 

She enters the room. "Hi, I'm Logan's doctor here, you can call me Julia! I presume you're their partners?"

Patton nods, extending a hand. "I'm Patton, this is Virgil!"

She shakes his hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you! I have a few things to discuss with Logan, do you mind waiting in the hallway?"

"Of course!" Patton takes Virgil's hand, leading faer out.

They sit on the floor in the hallway, Virgil resting faer head on Patton's shoulder. Patton plays with faer hair gently.

A few minutes later, the doctor opens the door. "You guys can come back in."

The two follow her, sitting in the chairs next to the bed. Patton takes Logan's hand.

"So, we want to talk about recovery plans," Julia starts. "They'll have to stay here for about a week, so we can properly monitor them."

Logan groans, giving Patton the _please save me from this_ look.

"Then, after that, they'll have to do a few months of at-home recovery, including physical therapy, frequent check ups, and lots of rest."

Logan frowns, looking over at Patton. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, I'll still be able to help with the bakery."

Julia glares at them gently. "I want you to either eliminate school or work, and cut down your hours in the other significantly."

Logan frowns. "Do I have to?" they whine softly.

Patton squeezes their hand gently. "You do, Lo. You need to get better."

"I can't just lose that much time from my life, Pat, I—"

"You can, Lo. You're still young. It'll be okay."

Julia nods sympathetically. "I know losing that much time seems like a lot, but it's for the best."

Logan sighs.

"I'll leave you guys to discuss this, page me if you need anything."

Patton nods. "Thank you."

Julia smiles and leaves the room.

Patton squeezes Logan's hand. "It'll be okay, Lo."

"Will it?"

Patton nods.

"I'm gonna lose so much if I miss this semester, Patton."

"You'll catch up. You always do. You're so smart, Lo."

Logan shrugs. "Thanks, Pat."

There's another knock at the door, and Logan’s mom enters.

“Oh, hey, Patty, Virgil. What’d the doctor say?”

Logan shakes their head softly, then bursts into tears.

Patton takes a moment to be shocked that Logan— _his Logan_ , who doesn’t even cry at funerals—is reduced to sobbing over _this_ —before quickly moving to comfort them.

Angie looks shocked too, and Patton can tell that her mind is piecing together the worst possible news. Virgil, the only one not set on edge by _Logan crying_ , looks up.

“The doctors want him to take a semester off of school,” fae says.

Angie nods with understanding, quickly going to hug Logan. “You’ll catch up, hon, it’ll be okay.”

Logan shakes their head firmly. "Mom, it's a whole semester. I could—I could lose my spot, or—or what if I'm offered an internship or something and I have to turn it down?”

Patton squeezes their hand gently. “Logan, _anyone_ who deserves you can wait a few months, okay? They can deal with it.”

Logan shrugs. “I wish real life worked like that.”

Patton rolls his eyes. “Yeah, real life is sucky sometimes, but that’s no reason to give up! You’re gonna be okay, Logan, I _promise_.”

Logan meets his eyes, blinking away their tears. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, love.”

Logan nods, sitting up and burying their face in Patton’s chest. 

“I gotcha. It’s okay. Let it out.”

Logan does just that, letting the world fall away and sobbing into Patton’s shirt as he rubs their back gently.

Logan can’t remember the last time they cried like this, the last time they didn’t manage to hold it together, stay strong, calm, collected. They’re so _tired_ of that. Tired of having to be perfect, tired of fighting for a reputation.

They let out a shuddering breath, clinging to Patton. They don’t want to be strong anymore. They just want safety, want home.

Patton plays with their hair gently and the gesture just breaks Logan even more.

Eventually, Logan calms down, loosening their grip on Patton and wiping their eyes, still hesitant to look up.

“It’s okay, starlight. You’re safe,” Patton soothes them, holding them just tight enough.

Logan tilts their head up a little, to see their mom and Virgil watching, concerned. “Hey,” they say weakly.

Virgil smirks a little, shaking faer head, and holds out a hand toward them. Logan just stares at it for a moment, before reaching out and just barely brushing their fingertips together.

Virgil smiles fondly, intertwining their fingers. “It’s gonna be okay, Lo.”

Logan takes a deep breath and nods a little. “Okay, okay. It’s okay.”

“I love you, so much.”

“Love you too,” Logan says softly.

Patton smiles and pulls them both into a hug, a gesture that Logan and Virgil would both usually complain about, but not today. Today is different. “I love you guys.”

They may or may not stay like that until the doctor comes back, whispering soft reassurances to each other.

  
  


Patton was right. That was, in fact, not the fanciest place in town. This has to be. Roman had _insisted_ on treating them for their first night out as partners.

“Are you sure about this, Ro?” Virgil asks as they enter the restaurant.

“Is this gonna cost half a month's rent? Yes. Is it worth it for my beloveds? Also yes!” Roman beams, taking Virgil’s hand.

Virgil sighs, letting Roman lead faer to their table. Patton and Logan sit on one side, while Roman pulls out a chair for Virgil. 

Virgil rolls faer eyes at the gesture, hoping it isn’t obvious how fae are internally melting. Fae takes a seat, glancing at the menu.

Logan meets faer eyes across the table, silently communicating to just say if this is too much, Logan would fix it. Virgil smiles a little at their kindness, but fae are determined not to ruin this date.

Roman and Patton start chattering, and Virgil is content to just listen (and maybe stare at them, completely lovestruck. Logan does the same).

After a while the waiter comes by and pours them water—Virgil didn’t think water could be fancy, but if it can, this is definitely it—and takes their drink orders, which Roman and Patton recite off gracefully, and Logan and Virgil find themselves glancing back down to the menu, wishing they had studied.

Roman then orders a few appetizers in French, which Virgil hopes will come with some sort of explanation as to what they actually are.

Then they’re back to chatting, sharing anecdotes about their week, while Virgil hopelessly tries to decode the menu.

Logan notices faer confusion, leaning across the table and pointing out a few things they think Virgil would like.

“I didn’t know you spoke French.” Virgil smiles a little.

“It’s a Latin language, it’s similar enough to Latin and Spanish that I can figure it out.” Logan turns to help Patton with his menu.

It occurs to Virgil that Roman doesn’t look like they actually know French, and have just been ordering things at random, which would terrify Virgil, but fae supposes Roman’s just like that. Roman’s menu has been discarded to the table, as they fold different shapes with their napkin—which Virgil is pretty sure isn’t good table manners—and chatter excitedly about their week.

Eventually the waiter comes back with drinks and takes their orders, and the table falls silent for a moment. Roman, of course, takes this opportunity to be extra.

They clear their throat, actually tapping their knife against their glass before picking it up. “Theydies, faedies, and gentlemen, I’d like to propose a toast. To the three most wonderful people in the world, who I have somehow gotten the fortune to share this table with, as well as their love,” Roman points to Patton, encouraging him to go next.

Patton smiles. “I’m...really glad I found you all, you’re...my whole world. I love you guys so much.”

He nudges Logan, who glares at him for a moment, before reluctantly picking up their own glass. “You all know how bad I am with words, and feelings,” A pause. “But maybe it’s the loss of them that matters. That I care about you all so much that I can’t describe it.”

Then, they’re all staring at Virgil, and fae sort of want to crawl under the table and hide. “I, um, don’t know what I’d do without all of you. You’re—you’re great. I dunno, it just feels safe, and nice, and… what am I saying? Just—aaaaah, I love you all so much.”

They tap their glasses together, all laughing softly, caught up in each other.

It feels like the stars have aligned, like the universe has shown them the kindness they had all hoped for. Maybe not everything is perfect yet. But with the four of them together, it’s pretty damn close.


End file.
